


Hunger

by Elysionia



Series: Genesis [4]
Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: College, Eventual Romance, F/M, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysionia/pseuds/Elysionia
Summary: The boy who doesn’t have enough foodThe girl who avoids eating hersBoth of them equally hungry





	Hunger

 

_Always here_

_but not present_

_the solemn_

_and so ungrateful_

_someone else_

_might kill_

_to take my place_

 

_anything I do_

_won’t shake me_

_awake_

_even_

_photographs_

_have better memories_

 

_I keep staring_

_at my feet_

_everything_

_is fine_

_if you are here_

_with me_

  


.:.:.

 

The spring makes her feel more alive. After months of darkness the light shakes her up. Nights creeping on her slower than before. Constantly waiting for another sunrise. Flying from smile to smile. Waking up to another. Forgetting where she was coming from. But always knowing where she’s going to. Even the songbirds have returned to the trees around the city. She opens her eyes and ears to Francis. Legs hanging over the couch.

 

They both had a horrible week. Days of small struggles and inconveniences piling together. Them finally clashing together. Frustration boiling over. Papers and books flying on the floor by his enraged hands. He and his temper.

 

‘’Maybe we should do something together. To let out some of the steam.’’ Claire sighs raising up from the couch. Tired of all the stress. Crouching down to collect the mess from the floor. Frank kneels down to help her muttering curses under his breath.

 

‘’We could run.’’ Frank huffs after a long silence. Rubbing his forehead in long strokes.

 

‘’I didn’t know you liked sports.’’ Claire says surprised. In this time they had known each other Frank hadn’t ever talked anything about doing sports or even watching one. Oh but he had been an avid runner in his early years. Claire would never know how fast one needs to run after stealing the neighbours apples or a freshly baked bread cooling down on the back yard. And boy did he run when he was younger. Desperate times do call for desperate measures. She would never know anything about hunger.

 

‘’I don’t. But I know it’s good for my health so I do it every now and then. And you know that many successful people run.’’ He tries to convince her, failing. Claire chuckles at his answer. Francis is not the person to follow others. Motivated only by his own agendas. She lifts the bunch of papers back on the table with a smack.

 

Pulling her hair into a ponytail she asks: ‘’Should we go now? We have to walk to my place first. I can’t run in these.’’ Pointing at her heels Claire walks to his door. Having made the decision.

 

.:.:.

 

They walk as fast as Claire can with her designer heels. Warming up for the upcoming run. Claire’s mind is racing faster than her legs. If she’s being honest, she wouldn’t have believed to be even this faithful to Francis. This morning when she woke up, she knew she wouldn’t be able to change from this without him. She likes the way he looks after her from far away. Gently guiding her. She should leave before he realizes what she really is. How she consumes everything. However she trusts him enough to open her mouth:

 

‘’You don’t hate me for this? Being so difficult.’’ Always searching for that couple minutes of bliss, of peace. When she can leave her body even for a second. She doesn’t know which one’s the worst: the party girl who loves the trouble or the ed. Ready to feed on her suffering.

 

‘’I would never hate you, you know that.’’ He answers furrowing his brows. Leaning against the wall. Claire throws on a hoodie opting for more casual wear. She digs her white sneakers behind all the high heels she usually wears. Sliding the shoes on.

 

‘’And I think we both need the distraction. Let’s feed the beast, shall we?’’ He opens the door for her. Ready to go.

Does he know. At least this is a better choice than chugging a bottle of vodka with Annette.

 

She hasn’t run in ages. She used to do it many years ago when her anxiety peeked. She used to lie to herself. Still does. Convince herself that it would make her feel better. That she could run past everything. Make her forget her mother’s harsh words. That she could eat with daddy if she first did her laps after riding lessons. Falling off her horse the next day. The less she ate, the higher she would rise. Constantly hungry for more.

 

‘’You set the pace. I’ll keep up.’’ Claire states stretching her tight hamstrings methodically. She has to push herself. Go hard with no mercy. She looks at Frank with determination. Like she’s ready to destroy someone.

 

‘’This is not a competition you know. We could just stroll if you want to.’’ He questions her trying not to push her over. He’s not extremely sporty but he can still run a mile or two without any problems.

 

‘’No. I’m ready to let go of this. So don’t wait up. I know if you’re holding out on me.’’ Claire ties her laces in a ribbon. Wiggling her toes around the shoe, stretching out her ankles with a crack.

 

They kick off steadily from the courtyard. Settling into a comfortable pace they run around the blocks away from the city. Their legs slowly warming up. Blood rushing to their toes. They don’t like it easy so Frank slowly picks up the pace. His heels hitting on the pavement. Claire pushes forwards trying to keep up with the faster pace he’s set.

 

Competition giving her more energy, she leaps in front of Francis with determination. Long legs carrying her, making her fly over the puddles on the asphalt. Lights reflecting from the water. Making the street end in a puddle of light.

 

Claire’s hair whips in the wind before him. He’s not going to be slower than her. He ups his pace sprinting. His legs burning under him. He’s not going to lose. The World around him blurring as he can only see his goal. Passing panting Claire, running as fast as he can. Holding his breath. Only wind blowing against his body, trying to slow him down without avail.

 

When Frank reaches her apartment she’s 50 yards behind him. He waits for her outside, sitting down to catch his breath before the locked front door. Watching her approach him with tight set shoulders, cheeks red. She lets her tired legs roll her body to him. Breathing coming out in short bursts. Frank looks into Claire’s eyes and smiles :’’ I won.’’

 

She feels like crawling to upstairs. Body sweaty and spent. Her matted ponytail sticking on her neck.

 

‘’I’m going straight to the shower.’’ Claire groans while trying to wiggle out of her sweaty pants and shirt. ‘’Do you have any food? I’ll start whipping us some dinner. I’m starving.’’ Frank asks laying on his back on her couch. Resting for a second. Claire throws her shirt into the laundry basket. Distracting his thoughts from food with her lack of clothing. ‘’I’m not hungry. You can take anything you like.’’

 

He sits up from the couch.‘’I wasn’t asking if you’re hungry. Tonight we’re having dinner together. I’ll get it started. Join me when you’re ready.’’ Frank looks through her. Eyes strict and commanding. Looking any signs of weakness from her still blue eyes.

 

‘’Yes dad.’’ She rolls her eyes as high as she can. Not coming up with a valid enough excuse to pass through Frank’s radar. She’s done everything wrong for quite some time. Put out her flame. It’s not too late to turn around. Maybe this meal won’t kill her. Turning the shower on cold, she lets her anxiety wash away with the freezing water.

  


In the kitchen

The boy who doesn’t have enough food

Under the water

The girl who avoids eating hers

Inside

Both of them, equally hungry

 


End file.
